


True Love

by Artemisaish



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan dan Wendy di lain kisah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Disclaimer : J.M Barrie

* * *

 

Musim panas di kota London, yang merupakan salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia, penduduk kota sibuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya, maklum hari-hari pertama musim panas belum ada liburan, anak-anak berangkat ke sekolah, mereka bergerombolan di pinggir jalan dan para anak bangsawan yang diantar oleh sopir keluarga mereka. Sedangkan para orang dewasa berangkat bekerja, toko-toko sepanjang jalan mulai membuka tirainya untuk memulai satu hari yang lain dari kemarin, begitulah kira-kira harapan mereka. Tapi mungkin hanya sebagian yang berharap begitu karena rata-rata dari mereka hanya berpikiran bagaimana menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dari hari kemarin. Hhh…khas orang dewasa.

Akan tetapi cerita kita kali ini bukan berlatar di kota London atau tentang musim panas anak-anak tersebut atau tentang para orang dewasa dan pemikirannya. Tapi kita beralih ke Nun jauh di atas sana menembus langit biru, bermain di awan selembut kapas, menerjang angin, lebih tinggi dari burung-burung yang bersemangat mencari makan, menembus luar angkasa, memasuki ruang hampa dengan bintang-bintang di sekeliling, menuju matahari yang bersinar tapi sedikit membelok di sebelah kanan, sebuah bintang kedua setelah matahari. Teruslah menuju bintang itu dan kau akan menembus jutaan bintang yang bersinar cerah lalu masuk ke daerah berkabut, jika kau menunduk kau akan melihat genangan air raksasa dengan cerminan dirimu yang sedang terbang, tembuslah kabut itu. Dan sampailah kamu di 'Neverland Kingdom' pada musim panas yang indah dengan awan yang berwarna oranye bergumpal lembut, langit biru membentang luas dan laut biru tanpa batas akan langsung menyambutmu.

Jika kau mengedarkan pandangan kau akan menemukan ribuan pulau kecil nan hijau di bawah sana tapi di tengahnya terdapat sebuah pulau besar di antara pulau-pulau kecil itu. Di kejauhan tampaklah sebuah istana megah di ujung utara timur laut pulau itu. Istana putih yang amat besar, itulah istana putih kerajaan Neverland. Pulau yang amat indah itu dikelilingi oleh karang-karang berbentuk aneh, ada yang berbentuk lingkaran, segitiga bahkan ada yang menyerupai orang. Juga ada beberapa gua stalagtit dan stalagmit yang terbentuk sempurna, sedangkan daerah karang di sebelah utara dengan warna-warna indah merupakan mermaid kastil. Di tengah pulau ada sebuah danau yang cukup besar dengan air terjun di kedua sisinya, itulah danau biru yang disebut sebagai danau ajaib oleh para peri karena kekuatan magis yang terdapat dalam danau tersebut telah melindungi Neverland. Bagian barat danau itu ada sebuah gunung yang disebut gunung Ourhea yang berarti dewa pegunungan, ada pula sungai dengan air jernih yang mengitari tengah pulau itu, sungai Eridanus sumber kehidupan di Neverland. Benar-benar sebuah pulau yang amat indah.

Akan tetapi di tengah keindahan itu pasti ada keburukan yang mengikutinya, mari perbesar jarak pandang, di sebelah barat laut ada sebuah area gelap. Area tersebut hanya berisikan rawa hitam dan pepohonan besar mengerikan yang tumbuh rapat di daerah itu. Di tengah terdapat sebuah kastil besar berwarna hitam dengan burung gagak yang terbang mengitari kastil tersebut, itulah istana hitam kerajaan Neverland. Tempat tinggal para bajak laut ganas, peri buangan, para ambisius, dan hewan mengerikan.

'Neverland Kingdom' terbagi atas beberapa wilayah, selain dari Istana putih, Istana hitam dan mermaid kastil, ditengah pulau juga terdapat 'Pixie Tree' atau pohon pixie yang merupakan tempat tinggal para pixie. Yaitu makhluk kecil dengan sayap dan keahlian berbeda-beda. Ada pixie air, pixie hewan, pixie cahaya, pixie tukang patri atau pembuat peralatan bertukang dan bermacam-macam lagi. Berbeda dengan peri yang sumber kekuatannya adalah danau biru, kekuatan para pixie adalah debu peri yang terdapat di dalam pohon pixie dengan 'Mother Goose' atau yang biasa para pixie sebut sebagai ibu angsa sebagai pelindung mereka. Di sebelah tenggara ada pemukiman peri dan bagian timur pulau ada sebuah sekolah khusus para peri. Selebihnya adalah hutan belantara yang amat luas, dan padang pasir.

Setiap tahunnya, Neverland Kingdom mempunyai empat perayaan besar. Yaitu pesta awal musim yang membuat seluruh makhluk di Neverland bersatu agar perayaan awal musim itu sukses, kecuali para makhluk di daerah gelap. Pesta awal musim adalah pesta yang amat penting karena tanpa pesta tersebut musim di bumi maupun di Neverland tidak akan terganti dan akibatnya adalah zaman gelap yang hanya ada musim dingin abadi dan sungai Eridanus dan danau biru yang merupakan sumber kehidupan di Neverland akan membeku, tentu saja mereka tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Maka dari itu mereka bersatu untuk membuat perayaan tersebut, dengan para peri sebagai pemegang kunci atau pencari batu kunci musim, para pixie sebagai perangkai tongkat dan para duyung sebagai penyelenggara pestanya. Baiklah, cerita kita akan dimulai pada Istana putih Neverland pada suatu pagi.

Seorang gadis peri berambut pirang kecoklatan sepinggang sedang berjalan anggun menyusuri koridor istana itu. Sesekali gadis beriris biru langit itu menganggukkan kepalanya jika para pelayan menyapanya atau sekedar tersenyum membalas sapaan pelayan istana itu. Kemudian sampailah dia pada sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran indah. Gadis cantik bergaun biru lembut ini mengetuk pintu putih itu perlahan, setelah ada perintah yang mempersilakannya masuk gadis ini membuka pintu itu perlahan dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan mewah yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu terdiri atas meja putih besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu dengan kursi yang serupa di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan di keempat sudut ruangan ada lemari-lemari dengan berbagai macam arsip di dalamnya. Di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat jendela kaca berukuran besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman istana di musim panas. Kandil mewah yang terbuat dari kristal tergantung anggun di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk elips, di ujung meja duduk seorang pria dengan jubah putih kebesarannya, sebuah mahkota kuning keemasan bertengger manis di kepalanya. Gadis yang baru masuk ini membungkukkan badan ala putri lengkap dengan senyum menawan.

"Ah, Wendi dear! Ayo, masuk! kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" seru pria di ujung meja itu yang merupakan sang raja di istana putih itu sekaligus ayah Wendi. Wendi hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah mengitari meja itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di samping pria tadi.

"Wendi dear! Kemana Michael dan John? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi!" tanya seorang wanita bergaun kuning keemasan di hadapan Wendi, rambutnya yang senada dengan rambut Wendi disanggul anggun, di kepalanya juga bertengger manis mahkota keemasan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pria tadi.

"Ah, Mom tidak usah khawatir!" jawab Wendi dengan suara lembut, "Tadi pagi mereka berdua minta izin untuk bermain di danau biru." Wanita cantik yang dipanggil ibu oleh Wendi itu hanya mengangguk perlahan. Suatu kebiasaan bagi mereka setiap pagi untuk berkunjung ke danau paling indah di pulau tersebut. Bukan hanya keindahannya karena kekuatan magis yang tersimpan dalam danau itu membuat para peri senang mengunjunginya. Mereka merasa nyaman dan terlindungi bila berada dekat dengan danau itu.

"Nah," kata sang raja memulai pembicaraan, "Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Wendi dear!" sang raja kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pada seorang pria lain di samping kanan Wendi. Pria berkacamata yang Wendi kenal sebagai perdana menteri kerajaan itu menoleh menatap Wendi. Dia menghela napas,

"Nah, tuan putri! Anda sudah mengetahui bahwa setiap awal musim kerajaan Neverland akan bekerja sama dengan seluruh makhluk di Neverland ini kecuali 'mereka' untuk menyambutnya." perdana menteri itu mengambil napas sejenak, Wendi mengangguk paham dengan kata 'mereka' itu, "Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berlalu dan berganti dengan musim gugur," kali ini Wendi mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tapi, paman," Wendi menyela ucapan perdana menteri itu, "Musim panas baru berjalan seminggu yang lalu, mengapa sekarang kita harus membahas masalah musim gugur? Itukan masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi."

"Kami tahu tentang hal itu, Wendi dear! Tapi kami menemui sedikit kesulitan soal pelaksanaan penyambutan awal musim gugur itu." kali ini sang permasuiri kerajaan yang menyahut.

"Persoalan seperti apa Mom? Pastinya persoalan ini menyangkut diriku karena tidak biasanya dad, mom dan para tetua kerajaan memanggilku jika ingin membicarakan perayaan." tepat sekali! Para tetua kerajaan hanya tersenyum menatap puteri kerajaan Neverland itu, mereka kagum dengan kecerdasan puteri kesayangan rakyat Neverland itu.

"Kau tahu kan dear! Telah berabad-abad lamanya kita dipercayakan untuk mengambil peranan penting dalam penyambutan awal musim sebagai 'pemegang kunci'." kata sang raja, Wendi mengangguk, "Kau juga tahu kan kalau setiap musim mengawali satu 'batu' dan tiap tahunnya batu itu berbeda-beda." Memang untuk menyambut awal musim syaratnya adalah ada batu musim dan tongkatnya, tanpa batu dan tongkat pintu musim tidak akan terbuka.

"Iya, dan musim panas yang lalu batunya adalah 'Summer Pearl' bukan?" tanya Wendi, sang raja hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu apa masalahnya? Tentunya dad, mom dan para tetua yang lain sudah mengetahui batu untuk musim gugur bukan?"

"Hm…kami sudah mengetahuinya tuan puteri," kali seorang pria dengan rambut yang sudah memutih semua menyahut, sang penasehat kerajaan, "Batu untuk musim gugur adalah 'Moon Pearl'."

"'Moon Pearl'?" gumam Wendi dengan nada heran sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya, "Tap…tapi bukankah 'Moon Pearl' hanya muncul setiap 1000 purnama? Lagipula 'Moon Pearl' jarang terlihat oleh peri lain bahkan peri bulan juga tidak pernah melihatnya jadi, tidak heran kalau 'Moon Pearl' hanya dianggap mitos oleh bangsa peri."

"Kami tahu soal itu dear! Tapi dua hari yang lalu kami mengadakan pertemuan dengan bangsa duyung dan pixie. Para pixie membawa kabar dari ibu angsa bahwa batu untuk musim gugur adalah 'Moon Pearl'. Awalnya, kami juga terkejut dan ragu tapi bukankah setiap tahun yang menentukan batu kunci adalah ibu angsa." kata sang raja.

"Tapi dad, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan 'Moon Pearl'?" tanya Wendi lagi sebagai puteri mahkota istana putih sudah merupakan tugasnya ikut memikirkan kelangsungan kerajaannya.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya tapi dear…apakah kamu sudah mengetahui legenda 'Moon Pearl'?" Wendi mengangguk, memang di sekolahnya sudah diceritakan tentang 'Moon Pearl' dan legendanya.

"Yah… 'Moon Pearl' buatan dari dewi selene hanya bisa ditemukan oleh sang puteri…ah…" mata Wendi melotot, dia terdiam karena mengingat sesuatu, "Dad…" Wendi menatap horor ayahnya, "Jangan katakan bahwa aku yang harus mencari 'Moon Pearl' itu?" sang raja hanya mengangguk sedangkan sang ibu hanya menatap puteri satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau benar, dear! Hanya sang puteri Neverland yang dapat menemukan dan menyentuh 'Moon Pearl' itu." ada sedikit nada getir dalam suara ayah Wendi. Wendi hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Lalu dimana 'Moon Pearl' itu berada sekarang?" sejenak sang baginda raja dan beberapa orang di situ hanya saling pandang dalam diam membuat Wendi tambah heran, firasatnya mengatakan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Wendi dear…" sang raja memutuskan untuk menyahut, "'Moon Pearl' itu ada di suatu tempat dalam 'Dark Zone' atau area gelap." tiba-tiba Wendi merasa lidahnya kelu.


End file.
